In a typical electronic private automatic branch exchange (EPABX) some of the various functions of the exchange are controllable from an attendant console. The typical attendant console includes keys arranged in one or more pushbutton switch arrays and which the attendant uses in the performance of the attendant function. One of these functions is that of designating which of normal or after hours service in which the EPABX is to be operational.
In normal service, telephone calls incoming via a central office trunk are typically received at the attendant console. In after hours service, incoming call occurrences are much less frequent. These calls are usually routed to a station set remote from the attendant position, typically a station set associated with a security staff position.
The designation of after hours service is accomplished by one or more predefined pushbutton switch depressions performed by an attendant, as one of the attendant's last console functions at the close of normal hours. Similarly, the return to normal service is likewise accomplished by predefined pushbutton switch depressions preformed by the attendant at the beginning of normal hours. One benefit of this arrangement is that it is convenient for the attendant to designate the type of service required. However during after hours in some environments, after hours service is sometimes disrupted through pushbutton depression occurrences attributed to unauthorized persons and more frequently to cleaning staff in the normal performance of their function.
One solution to this problem has been to cover the attendant console with a security lid which may even be lockable with the surface upon which the console is supported. This has been very successful in preventing after hours disruptions, however it is also a cumbersome and inconvenient solution.